Crane's Wound
by ZERO MASON
Summary: This is a sequil to PO's Wound. Crane has been having trouble sleeping because of fear of the one he loves will not Abanden him. But after a tuogh training weeks, and a near axedent, Crane just might find Love. Crane/ my OC Tingen. R/R


Hey, this ideo has been on my mind and I just can't write any other chapters until I write this story. It's a sequel to Po's wound, and it's my first atimpet at slash. keep that in mind when you reed and review, and it you think this is more M then T PM me and I will change it. I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Here we go

Cranes Wound.

Crane was relaxing in the tempers bathhouse. The hot water was soothing his whole body after a long day of training, he just need to relax. His mind was on the wolf of his dream and how to tell him.

As he was day dreamin, some one came in and snaped him out of it when he said, "Hey Crane, can I join you." Crane looked at the door and saw the last person he wanted to take a bath with, Tibgen. The young wolf master you had moved back in a month ago, he was waering an out fit simuler to Tigress, just black and silver.

Crane answered shyly, "S,,usre," the wolf jist nodded and began to undress. Crane just watched as Tingen's abs were now in sight and just lose track when his pants went down.

Tingen low wered himself in the hot water and it felt good on his body. Ever sance he came back, he used his medical knowledge to help the villagers and he a pretty ruff day. As he rested, helooked over and saw that Crane was starring at him. With a smile, he decided to teasa hima little. "Hey Crane," he said a little loud. Crane snapped back into reality and blushed as he was still starring at Tingen. "Can you wash my back," the wolf asked with a kind smile.

Crane blushed even more and said, "s..sure." Crane moved closer, taking a rag from Tingen. Then young wolf turnd to showing Crane his lovely, musculer back. Crane began to move the rag in his wings up and down the wolf master's back, and he loved to be so close to him. He was also loving the smell the worn out wolf was giving off.

"Man you are getting the right spot, kid," Tingen as he liked that Crane was touching him, he onty knew him for a month but he whats to know him as the two masters were enjoying them selfs, the door opened and Po came in.

"Hey guys, can I come in," Po said in his userel friendly tone.

'sighs' "Sure po" Tingen said as he and Crane moved away from each other, so Po had more room.

Po removed his shorts and got in, as he relaxed he said, "Man, I am worn out."

Crane had puzzled look on his face and asked, "You get done with training three hours before the rest of us, so how are you worn out." Crane finshed asking and looked at Po for an answer.

Po began to blush at being confronted about his comment, and seeing this, Tingen stepped in, "Master Po does not have to say if he wishes not to," he said with a smile that said that he was onist.

Po looked at the wolf and had to say somethnig, "Thanks a lot Master Tingen, but I open this can of worms. And I'm going to get it closed," Po said as he looked at both masters and blushed even more. Po took a deep breath, then he said, "I'm not worn up becouse of training or cooking. I'm getting worn out Becouse every night for the last month, me and Viper..."

Tingen did not need to hear any more and nethere did Crane. Both masters began to blush, and Crane felt bad about going on with the erier abotu the comment. He had euogh for the day and said, "Well, I going to trounin for the night," Crane got up out of the water, put on his roob, and left the other masters in the bath house.

Tingen and Po just sat, and talked about anything and everytihng. Until Tingen yawned and said, "Well, it;s time for me to hit the hoy. Oh and just to let you know Po, I'm going to be training you guys for the next two weeks."Po just watched as the young wolf master as he got out, put on his own roob he brot, and walk out of the bath house. After five minutes of being alone, the door open and closed in a few seconds. Po just smiled as in just seconds he was rapped in corels. He tround his head, and came face to face with Viper.

Po just smiled and two master began to kiss, and Po said, "So, it's your troun to under the water."

Viper just smiled and said, "It would be my plesure to give yuo plesure," and with that she shank into the water. **A/N This is a sneak peak at Bath House, A lemon spin off of this story. It will becoming some day.**

Tingen walked in to the living area, down the hall to his room and his mind was on something else. _It's been four sence I saw him, but he's still as **SEXY **as I remember._ He stopped is thought as he stopped in front of the person in his thuoght's and dreams. He whated to walk in and tell him how he feels, but he feared rejecsion from Crane. So, he just walked away to his own room,went in, took off his roob, and went to sleep with easy.

But only if he only the Cranes door, he would a person needing a lot of help. Ever sence Tingen came to live at the temper, he has been having the worst nightmares of his life. Bieng rejected from his friend and family, but even worse. Being rejected from Tingen, Crane is a man in need of being rescued.** A/N In this story, Po and the Furys Five are 20, and Tingen is 28.**

The next morning after breakfist, the Furies Five and Po went to the training hall. In side, Shifu and Tingen were waiting for them. "Good morning students," Shofu said as he looked over his six top students, and they all bowed to them, "for the next two weeks, Tingen will be your trainer. Any question."

"Um..." Mantis began but in mid-sentens.

"Yes, go ahead Mantis," Tingen said in a very nomall smile..

"Well," Mantis stopped again, took a deep breath, and contiued, "what about the vilidge. You are their docter, how can you take two weeks off."

"Good question, and I'm glad you asked it," Tingen as he mosioned for some one from behind a piller. From behind a piller, an old lion came into veiw," This is Leo, and he was my medicen master."

"Hello, it's nice to meet the Furies Five and The Dragon," the lion said as he bowed to the kung fu masters.

Tingen put his arm over the lion's shoulder and looked at the six in the door way. He said, "Leo agreed to take over my doctor dudy." After Tingen was doen saying what he had to say, Leo walked out of the training room and headed to the villiga. Then the yuong wolf looked at his friend and said, "O.k. I well be training you guys for the next two weeks, and I can say, you guys WELL HATE ME for it." And with that Tingen put them though hell, he made them take 2000 miles hikes with rocks tied to them, jumping in the trees while holding steaming buckeds, and all kinds of tough training. Tingen worked them hard hour six hours then they would rest of the Crane though, with the lack of sleep mixed with Tingen's training Crane was so worn out.

On the last day of training Tingen and Shifu were waiting for like alwas, and Shifu said, "You six have worked hard and I am so proud of traing you," he bows to them and continude, "Tingen will noe show you the move you were training for."

The six masters smiled, all exept Crane, you was all most asleep now. Tingen finley said, "This move is called **The Fefect Punch. **This is one of the most dangers moves out there.' He took a be breath and said, "You must be focos on you enimies attack."

Shifu stepped in and said, "He went though this when he learned it, and now you guies are going to tearn it."

Tigress was confused and said, "If you tourt him, then why didn't you teach us."

"Tingen understood her question and said, "He didn't teach me this move. I tearned it from a crocodile master, who died three years ago."

After Tingen had finished, master Shifu walked in front of him and said, "Me and Tingen will now show you guies what to do, and then you copy it." When he said that,Shifu and Tingen got in to their fighting stants. After a few secinds, Tingen said "GO," and Shifu ran with all his might towards Tingen. Tingen took the punch at full forse, but Tingen just tensted up and shot a punch right back. That punch sent Shifu flying in the air, and landdid on his feet. When they were done they turnd to their students, and Tingen said, "This move is to take the person that attacked you enigey, and us it in an attack twice as strong."

All the of the six students were happy to learn a new move, but Crane's exacded was almost to much fight and no one noticed for some reason. First up, were Po and Mantis you each did exulenly, but Tingen looked at Crane and he was woweded about the way he looked. **A/N When it says Po and Mantis was up, it means that one attacked and the other feflect it, and then they reverst it. **Then it was Viper and Monkey, and the resalt was the same.

Then it was Tigress and Crane's turn, but Tingen was having second thoughts. He walked ove to Crane and said, "You don't look so good, mabey you should not do this."

Crane could see that Tingen cared about his wellbeing, but he would let anything stop him. He took a deep breath and said, "It will prove to you that I can be great," and with he walk, weakly, to face Tigress. Tingen was stunded after Crane said that, what did Crane mean when he said "he will prove to me , he wold be great." But all Tingen knew he should be ready to jump in.

Tigress look across from her to Crane, and said, "Are you sure you want to do this Crane. You look like can't even stand up right."

Crane looked Tigress dead in the eye and said, "Give me your best shot." Tigress jnew now he was sick, but not wanting to show disrespect, She attacked. Crane was wooze and when he was just about punched, he blacked out.

In horrer, six of the masters watch as Crane flu up at fell speed, and then stopped in mid-air. Just then, Tingen jumpped up, and when Crane was about to fall Tingen rapped his arm arund him and fell back first. The other six watch, helplessly, as the wolf hit the ground at an angle, witch made him skid. He could feel his short being ripped in to peaces as he slid at a fast speed, and then it happened. A BUMP! Tingen hit it and flipped face down in the air, and he knew Crane still out in his hands. He made up his mind, he began to spin and when he was lined up with his tagged, he thorw Crane. Crane flu and hit Po in the gut, knocking him over. The other's looked from Po to Tingen, who knew that spin was a bed ideo. He hit face first, then bonced to his back agian, slid for a while bonsed again, and slid belly first. **A/N The reason the Shifu and the others did not help them was becaude they were moving so fast and it would not help at all.**

Then he landed id the wall, leaving a big hole in it. He had trouble getting to his feet, and when he was able to only one thing was on his mind, Crane. He ran over to Crane, you was in Po's arms and examend him. Tingen looked at both of Crane's eyes and lisened to his breathing, and happiely fond he was sleeping. Tingen put Crane down and saw that all the other were looking at him. "What," Timgen said, and then he looked down and saw that his antire body was cut up. He looked at the others with fear in his eyes, and then he fell over do to the lack of blood.

That Night.

Crane woke up feeling dizzy, and lite headed. He began to think of what happen, when the door opened and Tingen walked with a tray with two soup bowls and glasses of juice. "Go,your awake," Tingen said as he, carefully sat down. "Hear." Tingen said as he handed a bowl and a glass to Crane, you took them. Tingen began to eat his soup, but he stopped when he saw that Crane was looking him over, and Tingen knew he looked like bad so he was not mad. Tingen took anothere bite, and said, "I cut myself up saving you from fall fron 20 feet in the air. I past out after looking you over, and they tell me that Shifu sent Tigress to get Leo, and he patched me up."

Crane felt bad that he is the reason that Tingen got hurt and said, "I'm sorry, and my not like to look at me."

Tingen stopped him insensly by saying, "You stop talking like that, I came in hear to make sure you were all right," Tingen took a deep beath and said, " besides, we have to be hanging out for the next month, Shifu's oders."

Crane just looked at his dinner, and he knew this is time to talk. "Tingen I have to tell you something, but I will only tell you if you promes that we will stay friends."

Tingen looked at Crane with a look of true understanding, and said " Crane, I will all was be your friend, and never turn my back to you."

This gave Crane the power to tell him the truth and said, "I love you, I loved you ever sence we met, and I just can't live with out you."

After saying that, Crane closed his eyes and waited for the yelling. But a he got was a weird feeling on his bill, and when opened his eyes he saw Tingen kissing his bill. After the kiss, Tingen looked Crane in the eyes and said, "I love you, too." After that, Tingen and Crane ate all the soup and drank there juice. Tingen then put both bowls and glasses on the tray, got up to open the door. But before he left, he turned to look at Crane and said, "I will be back, so we can get to know each other better," he winked and left.

Crane just smiled and said, "Great, I'm in love with a major flirt." And that night, six kung fu masters and docter said that they had read weird moens.

**A/N. please reveiw, I reley need some feed back. Flame are aloud, but if all you are going to say is that this wrong I should feel bad adout it. that review will be removed. And if any of you wrote a slash in the past, can you give some pointers on how sould I write a love sean because this will have an M span off like Po's Wound.**


End file.
